Dietary guidance regimens manage pathological risks such as weight gain or onset of diabetes by providing individualized recommendations to avoid certain physiological conditions that avoid such pathological risks, and promote other physiological conditions that reduce such pathological risks. For example, many dietary guidance regimens often track data indicating an amount of calories consumed by the user over a time period, medical history data indicating individualized risk factors (e.g., genetic predisposition to diabetes or high blood pressure), and/or other types of biometric data indicating physiological conditions of the user.
Systems that provide dietary guidance regimens to users often monitor specific biometric parameters that are descriptive of the user's biological state. For example, some systems monitor the amount of carbohydrate intake to adjust dietary guidance to avoid the onset of diabetes. Such systems often monitor measured levels of the biometric parameters over reoccurring time intervals. For example, a measured biomarker level can be compared to specified thresholds that indicate when a user is susceptible to pathological risks. In some instances, systems can provide automated recommendations to enable users to avoid certain user behavioral actions (e.g., consuming high number of carbohydrates), promote other user behavioral actions (e.g., participating in a daily exercise routine), or perform specified tasks to meet user goals (e.g., maintaining a daily caloric intake for a weight loss goal).